Valentine's Day
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Ino/Shikamaru Sakura/Naruto Hinata/Kiba Tenten/Sasuke Lee/Sakura Choji/Temari Tenten/Neji Ino/Kiba Lee/Tenten Naruto/Hinata Sakura/Sasuke Shikamaru/Temari Ino/Sasuke Temari/Kiba Shino/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Ino and Kiba dated-until Ino broke it off.

Now Ino and Shikamaru are in an unhappy relationship.

And now Ino's old feelings for Sasuke are starting to resurface.

Temari is uber pissed because, well she'd like to be dating Shikamaru.

In an attempt to get over Sasuke, Sakura is now dating Naruto.

Lee is still into Sakura, his beautiful blossom, right? Or is he falling for Tenten, his flower of youth?

Choji's never been in love with a girl but he has a feeling he might be falling for Temari, who'll definitely never like him back.

Shino knows it's wrong to hope his friends break up but he wants Hinata all to himself.

Hinata is still in love with Naruto but pressure from her family has her in a bizarre relationship with Kiba.

Kiba may have a girlfriend but he's still confused, hurt and pissed over Ino. And not to mention that Temari keeps hitting on him.

Neji can't understand Tenten's new found obsession with him.

Tenten is getting frustrated with Neji and Sasuke may just be able to help.

Well this is going to be one interesting Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino Yamanaka angrily tapped her foot on the tiled floor of the cheapy diner her boyfriend had forced her to come to. The sleazy bartender kept shooting her creepy looks and the whole place was so filthy she was sure it had never been washed. She was definitely going to catch something. And to top it all off Shikamaru wasn't even here! Where was he?! The lazy bastard was always late. The old faded door let out a screeching noise as the boy with pineapple hair walked in.

"Where have you been?" Ino demanded. Shikamaru sighed.

"I was busy." Her eyes bulged.

"Busy! Busy! Oh my god! The only reason I'm here in this crap hole is because YOU told me to come and now you're busy?! You are such an asshole!" Ino was seething. Shikamaru on the other hand just rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the counter.

Ino closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Shikamaru drove her crazy!

"So have you decided what we're doing for Valentine's Day yet?"

"Valentine's Day?"

'Shikamaru! Valentine's Day is this weekend! I can't believe you!" Ino shouted, standing up and dashing out of the diner. She knew she was being immature but she couldn't stand it anymore.

Of course it just happened to be pouring rain and her hair and makeup and clothes were getting ruined.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed at the sky, stomping her feet and jumping up and down. Some random bystanders quickly hurried away from her. Her day couldn't get any worse.

Ugh. She had the worst taste in boys. First Kiba the total ass and now Shikamaru, the laziest person in the world! What was wrong with her?

She angrily started stomping her way home. Her clothes were glued to her body and some perverted freaks wolf whistled as she passed by. Just then one of her heels got stuck in the mud.

"Great. Just great." Ino began tugging at her leg. When she finally wrestled her leg free, she lost her balance and crashed into the ground.

"Ack!" She landed in a mud puddle with a squelching sound. Why was everything going wrong today?

"Ahh! This is so unfair! Why is everything going wrong?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" She shouted, slapping her hands in the mud like a toddler having a temper tantrum. She felt like she was going to cry. Her boyfriend was a jerk, she was wet and cold and her outfit, hair and make-up were totally ruined.

"Need a hand?" A cool, suave voice asked. She whipped around and her wet hair slapped her in the face. Sasuke stood before her with a hand outstretched. For some reason her face felt warm and her heartbeat was speeding up. Ino nodded dumbly and grabbed his hand. The minute they touched she felt sparks fly. Sasuke pulled her to her feet. He promptly turned and left leaving Ino staring after him.

* * *

"It doesn't look like it'll stop raining any time soon." Tenten said, peering out from behind the tree she was sheltering under. Lee frowned; he had really been looking forward to training with Tenten and Neji.

"Neji I was wondering if maybe you-"

"I have to go." Neji said, cutting Tenten off. She frowned but tried again.

"But I was hoping you and I could go for some ramen." Neji kept his back firmly turned away from her.

"I have to go." He repeated before dashing out of the clearing.

Lee's mouth turned into a frown as he watched Tenten. She stood in the pouring rain with her shoulders slumped. He felt something inside him tug at the sight. Wanting nothing more than to see her smile, he asked her to go with him.

"Tenten, my flower of youth, would you like to get some ramen?" Tenten turned around with a bright smile on her face and Lee felt the tension leave his body.

"I'd love to." She took a hold of his hand and there was a swooping feeling in his stomach.

When they reached the ramen shop Tenten pulled him into the seat next to her. It was still raining hard but Lee hardly noticed. He really had missed hanging around with Tenten. They chatted for quite a while, smiling and laughing the whole time and Lee couldn't remember ever feeling quite as content as he did now. Apparently though that was to be short lived.

A frown slid across Tenten's face and her eyes darkened. She turned to him with a serious face and spoke with a very serious tone.

"Lee does Neji have any romantic feelings for any girls?" Lee was momentarily baffled. Why was Tenten asking him? Couldn't she just ask Neji? He was about to ask her but the look on her face stopped him.

"I do not think so." She sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Then why won't he give me a chance?" Lee's eyes widened.

"What?" Tenten looked at him with wide, sad, desperate eyes and Lee felt a part of his heart break.

"I've been trying so hard but he just ignores me. I've asked him out nearly a hundred times but he's always busy or he just pretends I'm extending a friendly invitation. I can't take it anymore! No matter what I do it isn't enough. Well fine! Screw Neji freaking Hyuga!" She shouted getting up and marching off.

She liked....Neji? Lee felt his stomach sinking but could not figure out why. He should be happy for Tenten and try to help her with Neji. But for some reason he really didn't want to.

Lee stood up just as Sakura and Naruto arrived. Ah Sakura. The butterflies that usually erupted when she showed up were absent and Lee was even more confused.

* * *

Temari sighed. This sucked. Why the hell was Shikamaru dating that high class little diva?

She had arrived in Konoha planning to spend Valentine's Day with him but instead she discovered that he was dating _Ino_.

Now, Temari had never really had any reason to dislike Ino but all of a sudden, Ino had become #1 on her most hated list. The girl had crossed an invisible line.

Temari wasn't fond of holding grudges but she couldn't quite let this one go.

She liked Shikamaru. Really, really liked him! And Ino and him always fought! They weren't happy! Even a blind guy could see that much!

Temari kicked a pebble down the street in frustration. This trip sucked. Hard. She sped up so she could kick the rock again when a dog rushed across her path. She stopped short and only just managed to stay standing. The large dog looked at her and let out a bark.

She cringed inwardly. She had never been overly fond of dogs.

"Hey Akamaru!" A voice shouted. Temari turned to face Kiba Inuzuka as he bolted into view. He was good-looking in a ruggedly handsome, dishevelled sexy kind of way. The complete opposite of Shikamaru. He oozed masculinity. He was all messy brown hair, pointy fangs sticking out of a devilish grin and rippling muscles.

He was nothing like Shikamaru. Nothing. She felt a smile begin to unfurl on her face. He wasn't Shikamaru and that was perfect.

Kiba would easily be able to distract her from Shikamaru and maybe even ignite a jealous flare in Shikamaru.

She snorted. Yeah right. Oh well. Kiba was a wonderful hunk of man and all she had to do was pour on a bit of charm.

She put on her most alluring smile and readjusted her breasts before striding towards him with a purposeful sway of her hips.

"Hey Kiba!" And anyway. He was Ino's ex-boyfriend. So even if her plan didn't go exactly according to plan, she could still screw with Ino.

And any excuse to screw with Ino was a good plan to Temari.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata entered the small cafe and Shino slid his face deeper under the cover of his coat. Kiba went to hang up his sopping wet jacket that he had been holding over Hinata's head as an umbrella. He took hers as well and she came and sat down next to Shino.

"Hello Shino." She said softly, smiling sweetly at him. The insects that were most definitely not a part of the butterfly family but more of the family of the arachnids, crawled the inner lining of his stomach. Before he could respond though, Kiba flopped down opposite him.

"Hey Shino. It's like a monsoon out there! I was walking Akamaru before when it just started pissing rain!" Shino frowned at Kiba's loud voice and interruption.

As Kiba and Hinata picked up their menus, Shino found himself sinking into thought.

Kiba and Hinata were surely his best friends. And he knew full well that he should be pleased that they had decided to enter into a romantic relationship with each other. But the truth was that he wasn't.

One of the reasons was simply his concern for Hinata. They had started dating only a week after Ino had ender her relationship with Kiba. Shino was concerned that Kiba was only using Hinata as a rebound. Or perhaps to spite Ino. Either way it was unacceptable.

Hinata was a beautiful, strong, sweet, kind, helpful, smart and brave woman and she deserved a man that truly loved her. And Shino wasn't quite sure that that man was Kiba.

Another reason was simply that he had special feelings for his female teammate.

Of course a part of him felt that this probably was his fault to some degree. While Ino and Kiba had been dating he had told Kiba to end it simply because he saw no substance to their relationship. He had hated listening to the fighting and to Kiba constantly complaining about Ino.

He had prayed that the relationship would end and that he would have peace.

Well the relationship had ended. And now Kiba was with the one girl that Shino wanted. It was uncanny and it made a wry smile spread itself across Shino's face. Not that anyone saw. His coat covered his mouth at all times.

Kiba was Shino's best friend and yet every time Shino saw him, he hated Kiba a little bit more. Kiba had all sorts of friends, girls and everybody liked him. Shino was a loner. Kiba had everything and now he just had to take the one thing Shino every dreamed of away from him.

Kiba was a monster. Pure and Simple. And as he asked questions about Shino`s day, Shino kept his jacket carefully covering his face.

He knew that if his jacket slipped he wouldn`t be able to keep the string of rude and harsh things from slipping from his mouth.

He would play the calm, cool Shino, ready to carry Hinata off when Kiba broke her heart. Which he would undoubtedly do.

* * *

Naruto pulled Sakura enthusiastically toward the ramen shop. It had started to rain but he had just shrugged it away. Ramen was worth it. And ramen with Sakura was definitely worth it.

They arrived at Ichiraku`s and Naruto quickly ordered. He then launched into a tale of some sort, waving his arms around energetically and throwing in some brilliant (not) jokes for her benefit.

She nodded along with his words and he ploughed onward. When the steaming noodles arrived he wolfed them down and ordered seconds. Sakura slowly ate hers staring into their depths the whole time.

Naruto, so intent on his story did not notice Sakura`s sadness.

After many helpings of ramen, Naruto dragged Sakura to the park for a walk. The rain was still falling but he found it invigorating.

Sakura made no audible protests so he figured she was alright with it. Naruto squeezed her hand and jabbered loudly about the hilarious stunt Kiba had pulled.

The fresh, cool rain water lashing against his face was refreshing and spending time with his dear Sakura was even better. She looked very pretty with the water giving her the appearance of some sort of water spirit. Naruto smiled widely and pulled her along.

He was truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten kicked her boot through the muddy dirt as she marched home. She felt kind of bad for leaving Lee at the ramen stand but she shrugged off the guilt. He'd be fine. He always was.

She on the other hand was not. She may have put on a brave face in front of Lee but the truth was that she couldn't just give up on Neji. The bastard was driving her crazy but she wasn't a quitter.

The dark gray clouds let loose a boom of thunder so loud the ground seemed to tremble. The blinding flash of lightning flashed overhead and Tenten could have sworn she saw someone peeking around the corner.

Having nothing to do but go home and stew about Neji, she decided to investigate. Water soaked into her boots as she trudged along. The rain began to fall with even more vigour and she had to shield her eyes from the stinging drops. Another crash of thunder boomed overhead and the accompanying blinding flash of lightning lit up her surroundings and she most definitely saw someone there.

Upon realising that she was headed their way they stepped out of the shadows and into the insane torrent of rain. At first she couldn't recognize who they were but as she approached she could clearly make out his features. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

She faltered slightly upon seeing him. The two of them weren't exactly close and she wasn't sure what she would do if she went over to him. But he was standing there waiting for her so she mustered her courage and walked over with an air of total confidence. He nodded as she approached and she nodded back. They stood in silence for what seemed to be an eternity before he spoke.

"So," he said in a low voice, "you seem to be having some problems with Hyuga." Tenten's heartbeat stopped. She looked up at him with wide eyes and gulped.

"What do you mean?" She asked in what she hoped was an innocent voice. He smirked.

"Oh just that I happened to be passing by when you and Lee had your little heart to heart." Her emotions swirled around inside her but she quickly smushed them down and shrugged.

"Lee already knows, you know and Neji probably knows too and is just being a bastard about it. So whatever." And, she realised, it was true. Who cared if the whole world found out? She hadn't exactly been keeping it a secret.

"Well Tenten, I happen to be in a situation very similar to your own and I think I have a solution that could help the both of us." Tenten raised an eyebrow; Sasuke was in the same position as her? She found that hard to believe. "Oh?" He nodded.

"Yes, you could be my date on Valentine's Day. I'll pick you up at 5 for dinner. Dress nicely. Oh and prepare to make Neji feel like an absolute moron." A flash of lightning illuminated his silhouette as he swiftly turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness.

Tenten's mind boggled. Had Sasuke Uchiha really just asked her out?

* * *

Kiba and Hinata exited the little cafe and stepped out onto the street. As the rain was still pouring down like it was the end of the world, Kiba used his jacket to shield Hinata. The streets were practically devoid of people, not that Kiba was surprised, it was an absolute nightmare outside. By the time the duo reached the Hyuga compound, Kiba was pretty sure he would never be dry again. Hinata handed back his jacket and he didn't even bother putting it on. He grinned at her and waved.

"See ya, tomorrow!" Hinata smiled back.

"Goodbye Kiba." Kiba turned to leave when he spotted two lavender eyes that could only belong to a Hyuga, glaring at the two of them like a hawk. He spun back in Hinata's direction and grabbed her arm. Turning her to face him, he pressed a light kiss to her lips. Pushing a few wet strands of hair off her forehead, he smiled at her. Speaking loud enough for the Hyuga spy to hear, he told her the words they were waiting to hear.

"I love you." The dusty rose colour that sprung to Hinata's cheeks was indeed very cute. Hinata was very quiet when she responded.

"I-I love you too, Kiba." He grinned, kissed her forehead and waved at the spy to let him know that he had indeed spotted him and that he wasn't as stealthy as he seemed to believe. The spy scowled at him and he just smirked back. None of the Hyugas were going to catch him messing up, oh no. He knew that the second they had even the slightest bit of proof that he and Hinata weren't in love, she'd be married off to the highest bidder. That thought made his gut churn. She wasn't a piece of property that could be sold to the most powerful guy in town, she was a beautiful, smart, brave, kind, generous and caring kunoichi that deserved better.

He knew of course that Hinata was still in love with Naruto and that every time she said she loved him, it was a lie. He knew that she had only asked him out to give herself more time. After all she hadn't kept it a secret. She had explained her situation and begged for his help. And of course, he had said yes. How could he not? He could never say no to her. He would do absolutely anything for her. She was one of the most important people in his life and he wasn't going to let her family do this to her. So every day they acted like the perfect couple, everyday they had to prove to her family that they loved each other. Which wasn't exactly a lie. He knew she loved him, but it was only as a team mate, a friend, a brother.

He loved her too. Of course he did. He loved her just like she loved him. As a team mate, a friend, a sister. He was pretty sure that he could fall in love with her if things were different. If she wasn't in love with Naruto. If he wasn't still messed up over his last fail of a relationship. If he thought that she would ever love him back. But he knew that would never happen. Naruto had her heart and Kiba was pretty sure that he always would.

But that didn't mean that Kiba had given up. As Ino had repeatedly told him, he was way too stubborn. This weekend it was Valentine's Day and Kiba was going to pull out all the stops to make Hinata get over Naruto. He was tired of lying to everyone, maybe this weekend the two of them could fall for each in the way they kept telling everyone they already had.

* * *

Rain. Rain was cold and wet and generally unpleasant. And yet, there Chouji was, trudging through the mud and rain. He was on his way to Ino's house because she was upset and he was bringing comfort food. Because that's what he was. Comfort food guy.

He sighed. It wasn't that he minded being the one there for Ino. Quite the opposite, actually. He found it quite nice that when she was upset, Ino turned to him. He was the one she turned to to make it all better.

His problem was simple. While he didn't mind being Ino's comfort food guy, he wished that he could be more than just comfort food guy. Not to Ino. Oh no. He loved her, yes. But as a sister and friend. No romantic feelings whatsoever. And anyway, he knew Ino well enough to know that a relationship with her would be a disaster. All of her relationships ended in disaster.

But yes, he wanted to be more to _someone._ Who, he wasn't quite sure. But definitely someone. Chouji sighed again and continued trudging his way to Ino's house. He stopped when he heard his name being called through the downpour.

"Chouji!" He turned and saw Temari come running towards him. He smiled and waved. He hadn't known she was in town. She stopped in front of him and smiled, flicking her wet bangs out of her face. Being this close to her, Chouji realised that Temari was actually quite pretty. She had a lovely face, with deep, soulful turquoise eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Going to Ino's." Her eyes narrowed slightly and a sour look crossed her face though it didn't diminish her beauty.

"Oh. Why?" She ask, her voice cool.

"Her and Shikamaru had a fight. I'm on comfort food duty." He said, lifting his bag of food. She nodded. When she looked up at him her expression had lightened and she looked truly pretty.

"Well, you headed that way?" She said pointing down the road. He nodded. Her smile grew. He found his eyes temporarily drawn to her lips.

"I'm staying at a place down there. Care to walk me?" Her voice was light and playful and Chouji couldn't look away from her eyes. He nodded. She smiled at him again and he felt warmth on his face. She threaded her arm through his and he felt goose bumps on his arm.

Maybe he could mean more to someone. And maybe that someone could be Temari.


End file.
